


Speed Trap

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: Daryl just wants to be left alone, First Meet, Good Brother Merle, M/M, Merle doesn't want Daryl to be lonely, Merle sets Daryl up on dates, Rickyl Writer's Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, chapter 4 for favorite movie for RWG Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's brother is always trying to set him up on dates he doesn't want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast 'N Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's brother hatches a plan to get him a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated my regular fics, but I got this new idea. Hope you like it. : )

     Daryl shares ev'rythin' with 'is brother. Their shitty shack off fifteenth street. The truck. The same taste in motorcycles an' beer. But, he'll be damned 'f he shares the same taste in women. Daryl don't even know what his type a woman is, but cheap, drunk 'n sloppy ain't it.

     So's Daryl's tired a Merle tryin' ta set 'im up on dates. Not that he ain't lonely. But, he wants more'n a one night stand with some floozie. Er a disease. Like Merle were always gettin'. Fuck, Merle'd had the clap last longer'n any a his relationships.

     All Daryl really wanted was a friend. Ta talk ta. Laugh with. Confide in. An' 'f that lead ta holdin' eachother er swappin' spit? He ain't gonna complain none. 'Long 's they's gentle. Safe.

     S'posed ta be at the Peachy Keen 'cross town. Meetin' a Dixie Connor fer a couple a Jack 'n Cokes. But, Daryl got other plans. Got a date with Vanna White. 'Cuz Wheel of Fortune were the bes' thing he could get the TV ta tune in. Killin' time fer the b-movie theater double feature startin' at eight.

     Vanna White an' a bag a Cheetos. Sure beat chit chattin' with one a Merle's sloppy seconds. Wantin' 'im ta put out. Only thing Daryl ever put out were a cigarette. Don't matter he were a thirty-year-old virgin. Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout. Ain't like he were forty.

     Anyways, them Cheetos were some fine dinin'. 'Specially with a cold beer. 'N Vanna ain't 'spectin' nothin' from 'im. Ain't gonna judge if'n he ate the whole damn bag neither. 'N he were well on 'is way ta finishin' it when Merle come trompin' in from work.

     "Whatchu doin' home, Bro?" Merle tossed 'is lunchbox an' shit on the counter. Grabbed a beer off'n the coffee table. Dropped down onta the couch 'side Daryl. Hard. Like 'nough ta bounce 'im off'n the cushion. "Ain't ya s'posed ta be takin' out Miss Kitty?"

     "Dixie," Daryl corrected. Put his cigarette out in the dregs a his beer. Licked Cheeto dust off'n 'is fingers. Kitty were las' week. Fake nails. Fake tits. Fake personality. Fuckin' Barbie. Fuckin' no way. "Told ya she ain't m' type."

     Fuck 'f he knew what his type was. Ain't found no one yet made 'im wanna put on a clean shirt 'n comb 'is hair. 'N maybe tha's jus' it. Maybe he were lookin' fer someone ta love 'im as is. Fer hisself. Ripped jeans 'n all.

     "Well, listen," Merle drained his bottle. "If'n ya don't start usin' yer dick 's gonna fall off er somethin'." Merle may be the older brother, but it ain't 'xactly mean he were wise.

     Daryl snorted. "The fuck's it matter what I do with it?" Keepin' it in 'is pants were fine by him. Wouldn't know what ta do with it anyways.

     Merle socked 'im in the shoulder. "Jus' want ya ta have a good time. Enjoy yerself once in 'while."

     Can't blame 'im fer that. "Jesus, Merle," Daryl went back ta finishin' them Cheetos. "Was jus' enjoyin' m'self 'fore ya got home," he shrugged. But, he don't say solvin' them puzzles on TV. Let Merle think he meant jackin' off.

     "Buyin' vowels don't count," Merle yanked the bag outta his hands. Tipped it back. Huffed down the orange dust at the bottom. Damn near chokin' on it. Only thing left in the bag.

     Daryl stared at the TV. So's he don't gotta look at 'is brother. Waitin' fer the shitty movie ta come on next. 'N neither a them said a word 'til it did. Merle finally breakin' the silence. "I jus'-"

     "I know," Daryl cut 'im off. Merle means well. They jus' want dif'rnt things. He cracked open 'nother beer. Passed it ta Merle. An' did the same fer hisself. This were what he wanted. Sittin' 'round shootin' the shit. Drinkin' beers 'n watchin' them awful movies on TV all night. Not no flowers 'n fancyass dinners. 'N bein' somebody he ain't. Fer somebody who ain't who they's pretendin' ta be neither.

     "Look," Merle set 'is beer down. Hardly touched it. That shoulda been the firs' red flag Merle were up ta somethin'. "If'n ya ain't gonna go out with Kitty-"

    "Dixie," Daryl corrected 'gain 'thout even takin' 'is mouth off'n 'is bottle. Don't even know why he bothered. Kitty, Dixie, Brandie, Jodie. They's all the same. Not Daryl's type. 'N he were tired a blowin' 'em off. Makin' 'scuses.

     Merle rolled 'is eyes like 'nough ta fall outta his head. Like 'er name don't matter. But, tha's jus' it. It mattered ta Daryl. "If ya won't go out with _Dixie_ ," Merle made a show a usin' 'er name. "How 'bout ya let yer bro get ya outta the house?"

     Daryl finished 'is beer. 'N he musta had a buzz goin'. Er he'd a realized that were too easy gettin' 'is brother off'n his back. Merle jus' cavin' like that. There hadda be a catch. Always is with Merle. But, they's outta beer 'n Merle jus' got paid. Couple a Jack 'n Cokes was soundin' good. 'N that shit movie on really were shit t'night.

     "Guess so," Daryl agreed. Ain't got nothin' better ta do.

     Merle cackled like he does when he done won a fight. "Go on 'n fix yerself up."

     Daryl ain't gotta do much. Wiped 'is fingers on 'is tee shirt. Gettin' the last a the orange off. "Ready when you are," he sighed. Shufflin' ta the door while Merle went fer 'is keys.

     'Course there were a catch. Hadda be. The parkin' lot a the Tip Top Tavern were full. Even fer a Friday night. "Wha's goin' on?" Daryl glared daggers at Merle 's he circled lookin' fer a spot.

     Merle parked the truck. On the shoulder a the road 'cuz the lot were full. "Gonna make ya a deal." Little late fer that. They's already there. "I'll stop pickin' yer dates fer ya 'long 's ya pick one fer yerself t'night." He shifted in the seat makin' the vinyl squeak. "Don't kill me, but they's got speed datin' t'night."

     Daryl's forehead hit the window. "Speed datin'?" The fuck's that?

     Merle scooted closer. "Look on the bright side. It'll be over quick." He shrugged like he ever been innocent. "Like pullin' off a bandaid." 'N all that does 's leave ya 'xposed. "Ya jus' gotta spend five minutes with each girl then pick one."

     "Sounds like a damn cattle auction," Daryl whined. "I gotta check their teeth, too?" Jesus. Fuck. They's sellin' somethin' in there, but it ain't livestock. 'Least Merle ain't teasin' the only tit he ever handled were on a cow. That one time he hadda milk one growin' up.

     "Shit, Daryl, 'm tryin' ta help ya," Merle were whinin' now.

     "Fine," Daryl huffed. Mos'ly 'cuz he needed that Jack 'n Coke 'bout now. Fuck the Coke. Needed that Jack straight up. "But, 'f I do this t'night ya ain't never gonna set me up 'gain," he pouted. "Ever."

     Merle slung 'is arm 'round Daryl's shoulders. Kissed the top a his head. "Proud a ya, Bro," he squeezed hard. Slapped 'is cheek. "We good?"

     "Fine," Daryl huffed. They's fine. Whole fuckin' thing were fine. 'Long 's it never happened 'gain. "Le's get this shit over with." Fuck. Gonna be the longest five minutes a his whole fuckin' life.


	2. Fast Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets a fellow speed dater...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked my crazy idea. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think...

     The Tip Top Tavern ain't 'xactly in tip top shape. But, it weren't the bottom a the barrel neither. Like them other places Merle liked ta frequent. No video poker so's that were a plus. Music ain't so loud ya can't hear. Though, Daryl preferred that sometimes. If'n ya can't hear ya ain't gotta talk. They even got food this late so's he were lookin' over the menu.

     Merle were scopin' the place out. Pointin' out where they's s'posed ta meet up fer the datin' gig. "Ooh wee, lookit Sugar Tits over there," Merle jabbed 'is thumb at them girls. But, Daryl were more interested in the food 'n don't look up from the menu. "They got a couple a pretty ones t'night," Merle scribbled _Daryl_ on a name tag an' slapped it on 'is brother's chest.

     "Then why don'tcha do it 'stead a me?" Daryl sassed. Pickin' at the stupid sticker. 'N he don't even care he sounded like he were five an' pitchin' a fit.

     Merle had the guts ta look hurt. "I know ya's mad," he smoothed the sticker back down from where Daryl'd peeled it off a little. Gave 'im a tittie twister fer good measure. Ta keep 'im in line er some shit. "But, you's gonna thank me after."

     "Doubt it," Daryl pouted. Rubbin' the pain outta his nipple. Made a move like he were gonna give Merle one, too. Pulled a twenty outta his brother's vest pocket 'stead. "But, ya c'n make it up ta me with tater tots," he trotted off ta the bar ta put in his order an' grab a drink 'fore gettin' inta the shit storm 'is brother dragged 'im here fer.

     There were 'nother guy at the bar with a name tag. Orderin' a drink an' keepin' ta hisself 'stead a gettin' a head start chattin' up them skirts like them other assholes was doin'. 'N Daryl liked the guy already. Suckin' on a gin an' tonic through them stupid little straws they's always puttin' in 'em. Pink lips curlin' inta a smile soon's his eyes met Daryl's. Damn 'f they ain't the bluest eyes Daryl ever seen. 'N they was...beautiful?

     "Ya here for the speed dating, too?" The guy blushed. Like he were 'shamed a it. An' Daryl don't even know why that made 'is chest feel warm an' tight.

     "Here fer the food 'n booze," Daryl sassed. Puttin' in his order an' tryin' ta ignore all a them things that guy's smile sparked in 'im. Feelin's an' shit he don't even understand. "But, m' brother's makin' me do the datin'."

     The guy held up 'is drink in agreement. "Cheers to that," he sucked on them straws 'til 'is cheeks hollowed out. Puckerin' his lips like he were kissin' the thing. 'N Daryl don't even know why that made 'is belly flop. 'Course he'd jus' eaten a whole bag a Cheetos. That hadda be it. "I'm Rick by the way," the guy offered 'is hand.

     Daryl shook it. 'N it were warm in his fingers. Strong yet gentle. Like nothin' he ever felt b'fore. 'N his mouth went dry. 'N he were lost fer words. "Yeah, 's what yer name tag says," he tried fer casual when he could finally make 'is mouth work. Came off like a fuckin' prick. But, that guy were affectin' his brain 'n he weren't able ta string t'gether a coherent sentence. "Nice ta me ya," he tried 'gain. An' it _were_ nice ta meet Rick. He seemed kind. Genuine.

     "My friend just got married and I think he just wants me to find a date so I won't be the third wheel anymore," Rick flashed 'nother smile. But, Daryl could tell he weren't jokin'. Somethin' in his eyes. Them blue eyes Daryl ain't able ta stop starin' at.

     Daryl snatched 'is order soon's it were on the bar. But, not ta get 'way. Offered Rick some tots. "Think I c'n do ya one better," he leaned inta Rick. Unsure why. 'Cept he felt safe. "M' brother dragged me here 'cuz he don't want m' dick ta fall off." Jesus, why'd he go an' say that? "Use it er lose it, he's always sayin'." He sucked on his drink. So's he don't say no more stupid shit.

     Rick don't seem put off by it. "Guess we both better hook up then," he cooed. 'N fer some damn reason Daryl hoped he meant t'gether.

     'Fore he knew it they'd finished their food an' drinks 'n the DJ were roundin' up all a them participants fer the datin' shit. So's they hadda go listen ta the spiel on how it worked. Girl sits 'front a ya, clock starts. Ya get five minutes ta get ta know 'er. Ding. Musical chairs, 'nother girl. 'Nother five minutes. Blah, blah, blah.

     "Everybody understand?" The DJ asked. Shy Asian kid outta his league on stage. Prob'ly drew the short stick when the usual guy ain't showed up er somethin'. One girl raised 'er hand 'n Daryl knew he ain't pickin' that one. Him 'n Rick shared a look like they's thinkin' the same thing. Ain't rocket science.

     "Good luck," Rick bumped shoulders with Daryl. Makin' his head spin. Er was it them beers from b'fore on top a the Jack 'n Coke he jus' had?

    The DJ finished answerin' all a the questions he were gonna. "We'll start with a practice round," the kid sounded frustrated. Daryl were, too. He'd had a few drinks an' still ain't needed no one ta 'xplain this shit. "Girls on girls and guys on guys, just to get comfortable with the process," he explained. Sounded more like he were askin' than tellin'.

     Daryl were stuck on ' _guy on guy_ ' an' starin' at Rick. 'N he don't even know why that made 'is face burn. An' his brain short circuit. 'Specially when Rick looked ta him, face lit up like the fuckin' fourth a July. 'N he don't even gotta ask. 'Course they's gonna do their practice round t'gether. Rick felt safe. 'N Daryl ain't even nervous no more.

     They took their seats facin' eachother. While ev'ryone else were searchin' out a partner. Don't even wait fer the buzzer ta ring ta start 'em off. "What do you like ta do for fun?" Rick asked. Like he really wanted ta know 'n weren't jus' playin'.

     Daryl don't even gotta think 'bout that. "Huntin' an' fishin' mos'ly. Shit like that," he blushed an' he don't even know why. "Ooh, prob'ly best not ta say _shit_  around them girls, huh?"

     Rick took it in stride. "I say be yourself," he smiled 'gain. 'N he were beautiful. 'F 'nother man c'n be beautiful. "Anyway, I like fishin' an' shit, but I don't know anythang about huntin'."

     Daryl perked up. The way Rick said _thang_ , the way it rolled off'n his tongue, made Daryl wanna...?? Jesus, the fuck were he thinkin'? "Could teach ya," he tried ta push down the thoughts he were havin'. Fuck 'f he don't really wanna teach 'im, though. He'd like ta see Rick 'gain. Rick made 'im feel at ease. Like it were okay ta be hisself. An' all kinda shit he don't even understand.

     "I'd like that," Rick leaned over the table 's the startin' buzzer finally rang. "Usually I just stay home and watch bad TV." He shrugged. "I kinda like those awful old movies they run on channel nine."

     "I'd be watchin' 'em right now 'f it weren't fer this shit," Daryl chuckled. Actually fuckin' chuckled. Havin' a good time. They talked 'bout ev'rythin' under the sun. More'n Daryl ever talked 'is whole life. But, five minutes with Rick went way too fast. 'N they hadda split up so's they could screen them girls. 'Least Rick'd moved ta sit right next ta him. Shoulder ta shoulder. Thigh ta thigh. Givin' Daryl little nudges ta reassure 'im.

     'Least he got somethin' outta this clusterfuck. A friend. 'N the damn thing ain't even started yet. Only number Daryl wanted was Rick's. Rick'd be nice ta go huntin' with. Watch old movies with. Have a few beers with. Shootin' the shit like old friends. 'N 'f they ended up swappin' spit Daryl ain't gonna complain none. Maybe his type weren't a woman at all. Maybe his type were Rick Grimes.


	3. Fast Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has to endure the speed dating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! I'm glad you like it so far. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

     The first girl 'front a Daryl were Beth. 'Least tha's what 'er name tag said. She were too nervous ta actually introduce 'erself. Talked the whole five minutes 'thout takin' a breath. Daryl don't mind. Saved him from havin' ta talk. She were sweet. Jus' not his type. Too young. Too perky. Too...pretty?

     Rick were jus' the right 'mount a pretty. Plump pink lips. Them soft curls Daryl wanted ta run 'is fingers through. 'N Daryl couldn't help watchin' 'em bob up 'n down outta the corner a his eye. While the man nodded at ev'ry word his girl were sayin'. 'N tha's jus' it. Rick were a _man_.

     Ding!

     "Oh," Beth's big eyes got even bigger. "Did I talk the whole time?" She blushed. An' it shoulda been cute. But, ain't 's cute 's when Rick done it.

     Daryl shrugged. "No worries." He kinda hoped they all talked the whole time. Would make his job t'night a whole lot easier. Couldn't think a shit ta say. Ta them girls anyways. Jus' wanted ta talk ta Rick.

     "Maybe," Beth scooted down ta Rick 's the next girl took her place 'front a Daryl. "Maybe we could get together after an' ya could tell me all about yourself?" She smiled all sweet. 'N he should prob'ly be flattered. But, he weren't. Nothin'. Absolutely fuckin' nothin'.

     Daryl don't commit ta nothin'. 'Specially with Rick lookin' at 'im. All...jealous? "Maybe," he shrugged. 'N it weren't lost on 'im how Rick settled at his lack a enthusiasm fer the girl. 'Course he coulda wanted 'er fer hisself. But, Rick's thigh pressed ta Daryl's were sayin' otherwise. Ain't it?

     Maggie Greene were next. Beth's sister. 'Parently 'long fer the ride ta make sure Beth don't get inta trouble with some asshole. "She's a little naive an' needs lookin' after, ya know what I mean?" Maggie cocked 'er head ta the side. "Jus' here ta kick a few dicks if I gotta."

     "Prob'ly more'n a few here d'serve it," Daryl agreed. Bunch a assholes lookin' ta get laid. 'Cept fer Rick Grimes. Rick seemed the decent type.

     Maggie smiled. But it don't make Daryl's belly all warm. Like Rick's smile done. "Ya sayin' you'll hold 'em down fer me?" She teased. "Got my steel toed boots on," she tapped 'is foot under the table.

     Maggie were more Daryl's type. More'n Beth anyways. Got a little sass in 'er. But, when Daryl thought 'bout huntin', watchin' TV er makin' dinner t'gether, he couldn't help but picture Rick Grimes. An' when he thought 'bout kissin' an' shit? Jesus, he pictured Rick fuckin' Grimes fer that, too. Them pouty pink lips a his. Fuck. That weren't doin' 'im no good. Rick were here ta meet girls. 'N he were, too fer fuck sake. Wha's wrong with him t'day?

     "I kinda think the DJ's cute, though," Maggie swooned over the Asian kid. "Ya think he's single?"

     Ding!

     The third girl were Andrea. 'Nother blonde. But, she weren't sweet like Beth. Kinda bossy. Grilled Daryl like he were on the witness stand. Made 'im feel guilty 's fuck. Fer what he don't even know. But, after answerin' a shit ton a questions 'bout his ambitions in life 'n why he ain't done better'n he had he were tired a this shit.

     Lookin' over ta Rick he caught his eye. 'N somethin' made 'im wanna get close ta him. Lean in. 'Til his face were in his neck, lips in his ear. 'Til he could smell Rick's shampoo. "Watch out fer this one," he whispered inta Rick. 'N Rick mighta shivered at his breath on 'is neck. An' knowin' that did things ta Daryl ain't decent.

     "Hey," Andrea called 'im out fer lettin' his mind wander ta Rick fuckin' Grimes. Hands, too, 'parently. His palm were burnin' a hole in Rick's thigh. "Are you even listening to me, Asshole?" Andrea sat taller. "Are you intimidated by a strong woman?"

     Daryl ain't intimidated by no one. Even his ol' man. 'N that fucker beat on him on the regular. 'Nough ta leave marks. "Sorry," he shifted in 'is seat. Tryin' ta tear hisself 'way from Rick. Sweatin'. But Rick's hand were right there soon's he pulled off'n him. Slidin' onta Daryl's knee. Calmin' him. "Guess 'm jus' a little outta practice with socializin' an' shit," Daryl stuttered. 'N he weren't sure 'f it were Andrea's interrogation er Rick's hand makin' 'im mumble like a damn fool.

     Ding!

     Daryl ain't never been so grateful fer a bell. Felt like he were in the boxin' ring 'n gone a couple a rounds with Mike Tyson. He were ready ta be done with this whole fuckin' thing. 'Parently Rick were, too. Got up at the buzzer. Pattin' Daryl's knee some more. But, this time it weren't ta comfort. It were sayin', _hang in there. Be right back. '_ N Daryl can't blame 'im none fer passin' on Andrea.

     Daryl suffered through a few more girls. Alone. Lookin' over ta Merle fer support. But he were at the bar, gettin' lit. Daryl were jus' startin' ta worry Rick ain't comin' back when the little shit sat down. 'Front a him. Not b'side. _Next in his line._

     Daryl were speechless. Heart poundin' like 'nough ta break 'is ribs. 'N Rick don't say nothin' neither. His mouth kep' movin' like he were tryin' ta get words out. But, there were actually silence this time. Even after the startin' buzzer went off. Only it ain't awkward. 'N Rick might not be able ta say what he wants ta with words, but his eyes were sayin' it jus' the same.

     Rick finally made 'is mouth work. Spewin' words worse'n Beth done b'fore. "You wanna get outta here? Have dinner with me?" He don't even wait fer a answer. "I live close by an' we got just enough time ta grab a pizza an' some beers before the second half a the double feature starts. And I'd really like ta watch it with you, Daryl."

     Rick finally took a breath. "I came here ta not feel like a third wheel 'round Shane 'n Lori, but the truth is, I've felt that way my whole life. Always. Except with you." He took Daryl's hand in his. Like it were the mos' precious thing. "I feel like I belong with you."

     Daryl felt it, too. The b'longin'. The connection. 'N he don't pull 'way at the touch. 'Cuz Rick felt like home. Not like his shitty shack growin' up er the place he shares with Merle. Not no four walls an' a roof. Rick felt safe, familiar, meant ta be. Like what _home_ were s'posed ta be. But, he don't got no words fer it.

     "I feel like we got somethin' here, Daryl," Rick kep' goin'. Even though Daryl were silent. "And," he squeezed Daryl's hand. "I feel like I wanna get ta know ya better."

     Daryl's heart were in 'is throat. Chokin' 'im. Rick Grimes were chosin' him? Over all a them pretty women? "I'd like that," were all he could get out fer a bit. Felt like they's meant ta be t'gether. "Pretty much made m' choice when we's at the bar." The second their eyes met.

     Rick perked up. Like maybe he'd been expectin' rejection. Er a punch in the face. "I got the pizza place on speed dial, but I can text 'em, too," Rick fumbled ta get 'is phone outta his pocket. Like his hands was shakin'. "Le'me pull up the menu."

     "Anythin'll do," Daryl grinned. 'N he don't even realize he were standin' an' roundin' the table 'til they's b'side eachother squintin' at Rick's phone. Like Siamese twins. Rick felt 's natural at Daryl's side 's his own arm. "Ooh, that one with all a the meat sounds good," he tapped Rick's screen. Brushin' fingers an' blushin' at the jolt it gave 'im.

     "That's my favorite, too," Rick typed madly with 'is thumbs. Puttin' in their order. "Should be ready by the time we stop at the corner store an' grab a six pack." He were all smiles. 'N Daryl ain't never made no one smile like that b'fore.

     "Best be goin' then," Daryl sassed, "don't wanna miss a second a that shit movie." 'N he realized he were smilin', too. Bein' hisself. Doin' what he wanted ta do all 'long. Havin' the time a his life. With someone that felt like they's made jus' fer him. Damn, Merle were never gonna let 'im live that down. Fuck. Merle...What were he gonna think a Daryl runnin' off with a _man_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the date...


	4. Hold Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG has it really been over a month since I came back and finished this? I have been suffering some bad writer's block and I know it's not my best. Hope it is at least kind of worth the wait...Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't 'xpected shit from the speed datin'. Jus' 'nother girl he were gonna haveta make 'scuses ta get outta datin'. No bells an' whistles. Ain't 'xpected fireworks. 'Course he ain't 'xpected Rick Grimes neither. Kind eyes. Soft smile. Rick felt comfortable. Safe. 'N Rick made Daryl feel a lotta shit he ain't even understand.

     Confessin' ta Merle he were runnin' off with a man ain't 'xactly Daryl's idea of a good time. But, spendin' time with Rick were worth any teasin'. Er a punch in the face. But, Merle were so drunk he ain't gotta say shit anyways. "Merle..." Daryl started, but he don't know how ta finish.

     "Bro," Merle damn near fell off 'is stool turnin' 'round. "Whatchu doin' over here 'cuz they ain't done with ya yet," he crowed. Hangin' on Daryl. "This is m' baby bro I's tellin' ya 'bout, Michonne," he slurred ta the bartender. Leaned inta Daryl's ear like he were gonna whisper. But he don't. Jus' yelled like usual. "Ain't she a sight," he jabbed a thumb at 'er. Not at all inconspicuous like he thought he were. "Think this Nubian princess got a thing fer ol' Merle, too."

     Michonne quirked a smile. Tried ta hide 'hind 'er dreds. Like maybe Merle were onta somethin'. "He's real proud of you for putting yourself out there," she wiped the counter where Merle'd spilled again. "Celebrating as you can see."

     Might not be celebratin' when he figures out how things worked out. "Only here 'cuz he dragged m' ass outta the house," Daryl tried ta whine, but he don't got it in 'im. 'Cuz, comin' here an' meetin' Rick were 'bout the best day a his life. "I'ma call 'im a cab," Daryl rifled 'is brother's pockets. Slipped the truck key off'n the ring jus' in case Merle were fool 'nough ta try ta drive. "Ya got a pen so's I c'n leave 'im a note?"

     She passed a couple napkins an' a pen 'cross the bar. "Um," she looked 'way. "You mind leaving me his number?" She held up 'nother napkin, with chicken scratch all over it. "Can't make heads or tails out of this."

     Merle hiccuped. Put 'is hand ta the side a his face. Tryin' ta be all coy. "She got my number, gonna call me."

     "Yep," Daryl patted Merle's back. Scribbled out the number fer her. 'F she seen 'im like this an' were still interested he ain't gonna stand in the way.

     Michonne snatched it up. Tucked it 'way. "Don't forget to 'use it or lose it'," she teased. "He's been tellin' me you need to do that all night."

     "Yeah, get back out there an' use it, Bro," Merle cheered. Tryin' ta fist bump Daryl. Mos'ly jus' punchin' 'is arm. "Looks like you's got some pretty ones sweet on ya," he stuttered out 'tween hiccups.

     "Pfff," Daryl huffed. Prob'ly ev'ryone at the bar knew he were a virgin by now. Prob'ly heard all 'bout how his dick were gonna fall off an' shit. Hell, Shane an' Lori on the other side a the place where Rick were sayin' his goodbyes prob'ly done heard 'bout it, too. Shit like that travels fast in a place like this. Bunch a drunks 's worse'n high school.

     Michonne leaned over the clean spot she'd made on the bar. "He's a cutie," she smiled wide.

     "He's a real peach," Daryl sassed. Rearrangin' Merle on the stool 'fore he toppled over. "Full a charm." Piss 'n vinegar more like it.

     Michonne jus' shrugged. "The guy your brother said is your date, I mean." An' she pointed right at Rick. Takin' Daryl by s'prise. "But, your brother ain't too bad either," she winked.

     "Thanks," Daryl scribbled a note an' stuffed it in Merle's vest pocket. Called 'im a cab an' left 'im in the care a the bartender. 'N jus' like that Daryl hopped inta Rick's car. Headin' fer the corner store an'...wherever the fuck this were goin'.

     'Cuz a course Daryl hadda start worryin'. Did Rick really pick Daryl fer a date? Over all a them pretty women? What were they doin'? Musta been jus' two guys gettin' along an' gettin' outta bein' hooked up. 'Cuz, ain't no one ever chose Daryl b'fore. 'Specially not when he were bein' hisself. Messy hair, ripped jeans 'n all.

     "C'n ya b'lieve I's s'posed ta be with some old broad Merle set me up with called Dixie?" Daryl tested the waters 's they climbed outta the car at the Gas 'N Go. "Ain't like that'd ever work out, but 'f it did she'd be Dixie Dixon," he chuckled. Jus' don't sound right. "Much rather be here with you," he let that hang in the air 'tween 'em. 'N he meant it.

     Rick pulled on the door an' it damn near fell off. Jinglin' them stupid bells them kinda places always have. "I'm glad you're here with me," he let Daryl inta the store. Leavin' things wide open. He glad on account a they's fast friends? Er he glad 'cuz...Daryl don't even know what.

     The corner store ain't much. Only got three kinds a beer in the cold case. Next ta the bait. 'N Daryl don't know why it were takin' 'im so long ta decide which kind ta buy. 'Course it coulda been havin' Rick pressed ta his side. Meltin' inta him like they's one. Like soon's he made up 'is mind he'd break the spell he had over Rick. Lose contact. Lose Rick.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Pressin' closer. PBRs ain't even a option. They's okay fer sippin' on the back porch with Merle talkin' shit. But, a couple a tall boys ain't fit fer a date. Dixon er not. Because, deep down he really hoped this was a date. Schlitz Malt Liquor were the Mad Dog a beers so's that were a no go. That left one choice.

     "Sweetwater okay?" Daryl made no move ta grab it. Not wantin' ta separate. 'Case this weren't really a date 'n he don't get ta be this close ta Rick the rest a the night.

     Rick's breath tickled Daryl's neck he were so close. "Our only option, really." He brushed past Daryl reachin' fer a six pack. 'N 'f he jus' wanted ta be friends he got 'lot ta learn 'bout boundaries.

     "I got this," Daryl pulled 'is wallet out. Dug fer a few bills ta hand the cashier.

     "You sure?" Rick sat the beer on the counter. "You already had to pay for your brother's cab."

     Daryl snorted. "He was pretty lit." Couldn't let 'im drive. But, he sure's shit weren't givin' up a chance ta spend time with Rick jus' ta get 'is brother home. Date er not. Whatever the fuck this was. He jus' wanted ta be with Rick.

     "What was the note ya stuffed in his pocket?" Rick scooped the beer up once it were paid fer. Backed inta the door an' held it fer Daryl. Like a gentleman. Like maybe they's on a real date. 'N Daryl started ta settle. A little.

     Daryl shrugged. "Nah," he felt 'is face burnin'. " 'S silly." 'Specially 'f he were wrong.

     Rick came 'round the car ta the passenger side. Held that door fer Daryl, too. Maybe he weren't dreamin'. Maybe they really was goin' out. 'N not jus' two guys helpin' eachother outta bein' set up.

     "Promise I won't laugh," Rick handed Daryl the beer ta hold. Patted 'is shoulder. "Unless I'm supposed to."

     Daryl climbed in. Starin' at Rick. He had the kindest eyes Daryl ever seen. Made Daryl b'lieve he ain't never gonna mock 'im. Ever. "Jus' told 'im not ta worry 'bout me," he swallowed the lump in 'is throat. Stared at 'is boots. "Told 'im I found a pretty little brunette ta go home with." Goin' fer broke. Only way ta find out where he stood. Hopefully not on the side a the road thumbin' a ride back.

     Sneakin' a sideways glance Daryl caught Rick's lips quirk inta a smile. Makin' Daryl's dick twitch. 'N he were glad the beer were cold 's fuck on 'is lap. 'N Rick mighta been blushin' 's he eased the door closed, rounded the hood an' slid inta the driver's seat. But, Daryl don't risk lookin' at 'im then.

     "What do ya think he'll do when he finds out the truth?" Rick whispered. Shit. Had Daryl misread ev'rythin'? Fuck. "You know," Rick prodded Daryl's knee. "That I'm a...guy."

     Daryl let out a breath he ain't even realized he were holdin'. "Dunno," he were still tryin' ta wrap his head 'round it hisself. "But, he'll prob'ly be more upset yer a cop."

     Rick shot him a grin 's he started the car. Patted his knee an' backed outta the lot. "Sounds like I already got two strikes against me."

     "Nah," Daryl reached out fer Rick's hand on 'is leg. It were warm 'n smooth. Not at all like he'd a thought holdin' a guy's hand'd be. Felt right, though 's he threaded their fingers t'gether. "Don't matter what he thinks anyways." Don't matter what nobody thinks. But, them two. Ain't nobody's business.

     He rubbed his thumb 'long the back a Rick's hand. "Bet yer the kind a cop ta get cats outta trees an' shit."

     "Well," Rick huffed. Turnin' a corner. "I did find a lost dog once. An' a little girl." He squeezed Daryl's fingers. "No cats, though."

     Daryl could see Rick comfortin' a lost kid. Talkin' ta Rick were easy. Daryl ain't never talked so much in 'is whole life. Ain't even run outta shit ta say 'fore they got ta Rick's. Sure 'nough the pizza guy were jus' rollin' up.

     "Give it time," Daryl jumped out. Took the six pack in one arm an' the boxes in the other so's Rick could sign fer the pizza an' some big ass cookie thing they's s'posed ta throw in the oven. "Plenty a cats 'n trees in this neighborhood."

     The way Rick blushed at that made Daryl wanna devour him more'n that pizza. But, he settled fer rubbin' shoulders 's they made their way inside. Rick's place were small. But, clean. The TV were still on from b'fore. 'Bout ta start the second part a the double feature.

     Daryl let Rick snag the cookie an' slapped the beer an' pizza on the coffee table. Made hisself at home on the couch. Leavin' it ta Rick ta decide how close they sat. 'F it were left ta Daryl he might scare Rick off sittin' on 'is lap. Hell, the fact he wanted ta do shit like that scared the shit outta Daryl.

     "Night of the Livin' Dead," he twisted the caps off'n two beers 's Rick plunked down with plates 'n paper towels. Thigh ta thigh.

     "I love this movie," Rick took a bottle from Daryl an' swigged 's the dead started risin'. "Jesus, can you imagine?"

     Daryl shivered. Swatted Rick. "They's pretty slow," he watched the cadavers rustle past a young woman in the cemetery. Dirt fallin' off the suits they's buried in. "Bet I could take a few out with m' crossbow."

     "Ooh," Rick reached fer 'nother slice a pizza. Melted back inta Daryl like he b'longed there. Felt like it. "I'd like ta see that."

     "Yeah?" Daryl chewed a mouthful. Ain't no one ever took an interest in Daryl b'fore.

     Rick went fer 'nother beer. "You go very often?"

     Daryl sucked sauce 'n grease off'n 'is fingers. Bein' hisself. 'Cuz Rick don't make 'im feel like he gotta pretend ta be better. "All the time." He knocked back a slug a beer. "Could take ya sometime 'f ya want." He hoped he don't sound like he were beggin'. Hoped Rick'd really want ta go.

     "This weekend?" Rick s'prised Daryl with his enthusiasm. But, not 's much 's when he layed 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. Cuddlin' up. 'N maybe the mos' s'prisin' thing we're how much Daryl liked it. "I really want ta see you again," Rick nuzzled inta Daryl's neck.

     Daryl leaned 'gainst Rick's head. Pressin' 'is cheek inta them soft curls. "I'd like that." Ain't no one ever wanted ta spend time with 'im. Even 'is own mama. Jus' Merle an' they bickered most a the time anyways.

     "I like you," Rick rubbed at a spot a Cheeto dust smeared on Daryl's shirt. Obviously feelin' 's comfortable with Daryl 's Daryl felt with him.

     Daryl wiped 'is greasy fingers on 'is tee shirt. Leavin' more stains fer Rick ta play with. Slipped 'is cleaner fingers inta Rick's hair. Strokin' it. "I like ya, too," he breathed inta the top a Rick's head. He liked bein' with Rick. Liked touchin' Rick. Prob'ly more'n he should. Rick were good an' kind. Rick were safe. Rick were ev'rythin' Daryl ain't even knew he needed.

     Daryl ain't never liked them cheap women 'is brother were always pushin' on 'im. Jus' wanted someone he could be hisself with. Watch old movies an' talk shit with. Go huntin' an' fishin' with. Confide in. Trust. Ain't gonna mind kissin' them plump pink lips neither. All he ever needed were a friend. All he ever needed were Rick Grimes.


End file.
